


Reassurance

by mbe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbe/pseuds/mbe
Summary: Shoot McMahon is very faint of heart.
Relationships: Shoot McMahon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadwomananonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwomananonymous/gifts).

> Hello there! Long time, no upload. In between school, finding a job, and all the other stuff in between, I've had no inspiration or time to post anything. Recently, with things settling themselves somewhat, I've gotten a bunch of fic ideas, and I hope to upload a bunch before the new year.
> 
> Anyhow, I got into Hunter x Hunter during my absence, and absolutely love it - so expect an influx of HxH fics. This one is written for the lovely @sadwomananonymous, who loves Shoot with all her heart, and is a lovely person all around.

You knew something was amiss the moment Shoot walked in the door.

If his face, particularly more fallen than usual, was not enough of a giveaway, you could sense it in his aura – dread, guilt, fear, all emitting from him, making your stomach turn and your body heavy with your own anxiety as you wondered what on earth had happened.

It had seemed straightforward enough – he and Knuckle out scouting for these two opponents to defeat before they were to go to the NGL, nothing particularly out of the ordinary, save for the fact it regarded all this Chimera Ant business—and Shoot had kissed you goodbye that morning with the usual lingering tenderness he always did, as if he would not see you again for months. It warmed your heart, the depth and emotion that man had. It was one of the things that drew you to him the most.

But his sensitivity, his kindness – all things you adored about him – were, in his line of work, his downfall. A source of constant anxiety for him. He didn’t like to hurt anyone; and yet, hurting others was, oftentimes, part of his job.

You were curled up on your futon, reading your book, and Shoot walked to where you sat, not saying a word, and joined you. You set the book down and crawled over to him, planting a kiss to his cheek as he stared into space, and began to play absentmindedly with his ponytail.

“What’s the matter?” you asked gently, because there was no way he was convincing you nothing was wrong. He took a deep breath and sighed, tensing a little at your question but still not responding.

“_Tell me_,” you pressed again, just as softly as before.

“You recall the… new assignment,” he said simply, still not meeting your gaze. “The ones I am to…defeat, before I go to the NGL.”

You nodded, understanding. With how much Shoot despised causing harm to people, you’d had similar conversations multiple times before. But why was this suddenly causing problems for him? “Why…?”

“_They’re children_,” Shoot whispered, voice breaking. “Two _little boys_. How – _how am I_ _supposed to_…?”

“Children?” You frowned. “Why are there children wanting to—”

“Some kids wanting to go to the NGL too, I don’t know,” he said dismissively, cutting you off, clearly not wanting to discuss it more than necessary. He took another breath to steady himself. “_Why did I ever get into this_,” he mumbled, more of a question to himself than to you.

“That’s not –“

Shoot’s shoulders were shaking now, and as you pulled away you saw the tears running down his face. “I can’t…fight a _child_, dammit. I don’t…”

You crawled over until you were face to face with him, forcing him to meet your eyes. “If Morel wants you to fight these kids, it’s not without reason,” you said firmly. “Obviously, they’re worth fighting. Morel’s not stupid.” Shoot avoided your gaze for a moment, looking away as if contemplating your words.

“You don’t have to hurt them. Only to defeat them, give them a fair fight. Put yourself in their shoes!” you pressed on, still trying to meet Shoot’s eyes. “Wouldn’t you be pissed if an adult went soft on you because of your age?”

“…_Yes_,” Shoot muttered begrudgingly, and you grinned in response.

“This is just another test…you can pass it. You always have,” you said, confident, your voice low as you leaned in to kiss his temple. “_I know that_.” In response, he wrapped his arm around you, pressing you closer to him, his lips planting a kiss to your forehead.

“_Thank you_,” he whispered, and you weren’t sure if he wholeheartedly believed your words, or just the heartfelt reassurance and support in your voice.

It was enough, somehow, either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line at m3v3.tumblr.com!


End file.
